


Saturdays.

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, One_Shot, Oops, Sex, Soft Boys, aye, im a professional i swear, oorp maybe, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucas and John spend a Saturday together.





	Saturdays.

Lucas had fallen asleep from a tough night. It was Thursday, him falling asleep Friday morning. It'd been a long day yesterday(on Thursday), him and John recording all day together for him to get footage for when he went to go visit one of his closet friends of all time. Lots of Tyler screaming in rage from Mario Kart, Brian crying from laughter because he was just too good at the game, Brock being #mommabrock and basically calming the tall American to keep him from screaming.

 

That's when Lucas awoke with a start. It was now Friday morning. Ah, shit. Had he slept in? He checks his alarm clock with tired, heavy eyes, and then pushes himself up. Welp, guess it was time for him to start getting a move on. Two days before today, so the day before yesterday, he had started packing and getting his stuff ready. He went to bed last night at two, and it was now five. It was going to be a brutal, long day.

 

He sighs as he grabs his stuff to hurry himself up and get a move-on. With the huff of a sigh, he pushes himself up from bed, oversized shirt on since it was the most comfortable for him to sleep in. He blinks before he rubs his eyes. Yep. Time to get a move-on.

 

\- - -

 

Lucas slinks out of his dreams, sliding into consciousness slowly when there's a loud noise and someone nudging his shoulder. He blinks and dazedly lets his eyes wonder around the... The airplaine? He blinks and then with a start thanks the woman who woke him up and grabs his little bag he had with him, before walking off the plane to grab his luggage. His jaws rip apart into a yawn. He rubs at his eyes again with the back of his wrist, before he pauses and looks around the unfamiliar airport. His eyes spot a Starbucks and they light up, before he hurriedly rushes over, a small drizzle of excitement seeming to buzz in his feet to keep him moving.

 

He orders one coffee, and happily pays before he sits down at a booth, tired and just wanting to sleep. He sighs and then puts his arms down onto the table, then his chin onto his arms. He closes his eyes, taking in the (what seemed to be) thousands of sounds around him - the talking of people, the wheels of luggage strolling on the ground, the sound of footsteps around him, several phones dinging - and that's to just name a few.

 

Lucas doesn't even realize he has fallen asleep until there's a light shake on his shoulder and he looks up to find an amused John looking down at him. Lucas blinks, dazed again, before he feels John's thumb go across his lips and clear off the spit he had been drooling. Lucas blinks, not registering what's happening at first before he sits up straight and covers his mouth, his face as red as a cherry. John laughs at him before he hums, "You must be tired. You got here at, what, eight?"

 

Lucas nods tiredly, and John ruffles his hair lovingly, before cuffing his face. Lucas leans into the warmth, too tired to give two fucks anymore. Then he blinks and asks, "Wait, what time is it? Did I make you wait?" He's suddenly in a panic and he pushes himself up, looking up at John with a panic in his eyes.

 

John laughs and then shakes his head. "No, it's only been around thirty minutes. I found you fifteen minutes ago." He shrugs, before he hums, "I also drank your coffee. Thanks for the energizer."

 

Lucas puffs out his lip, and holy shit, John wants to kiss those pink, perfect lips as of right now, but he stops himself from doing so and extends his hand. "Oi, let's get to my house so you can actually sleep."

 

Lucas blindly takes his hand. John grabs his stuff and carries it, not letting Lucas have a say as John guides the small Canadian to the parking lot, where his current car was parked. They put Lucas's luggage in the trunk of the car and then Lucas slides into the passenger seat. John closes the door after Lucas, and then goes around the car into the driver, sliding into it. He hums and puts on some low music, as background music. He goes to make a conversation with Lucas, but when he looks over, the white-haired boy is asleep again. John couldn't blame him. He knew that Lucas hated traveling and, well, he didn't mind checking the boy out without making the other awkward.

 

When they got to John's house, he brings Lucas's luggage inside and then puts Lucas onto his own bed. John smiles softly before he puts a blanket on him, then going to close the door. Not after snapping a few photos of the cutie, of course.

 

That's how their Friday went. Lucas ended up waking up at one, and then the duo spent all day scrolling through memes, playing video games, watching TV, and enjoying being in each other's presence in general. They were sitting on John's bed.

 

\- - -

 

John slinks out of his dreams and into consciousness slowly and dazedly, letting his eyes wander around his old bedroom. His messy hair is in his eyes, and his rings still comfortably around his fingers. He sighs happily, before he realizes the catch. He sits up slowly, before his glance falls and he catches who is curled up on his side. Most of the blankets are scrunched around his shoulders and the first thing John thinks, is, _Body pillow material. I'd dry hump that pillow._ Lucas is still sound asleep. John ruffles his hair again, lightly.

 

They must've fallen asleep here last night while they were playing those games and watching those vines together. Lucas smiled or laughed at the majority while John just shrugged the majority of them off, finding them overrated or unfunny. Evidence of them playing games is scattered on the floor, near the foot of the bed. There were DVD's, Xbox games, PS4 games, and a few pens and one of John's rings on the ground.

 

John sighs, taking a hand to wipe slowly down the side of his face and then groans into a long back stretch, hearing the satisfying pop of his back at least once. He looks down at his friend and smiles fondly.

 

Lucas looks weird without his significant outfit - his propeller hat, his 3D glasses on his face, and a meme shirt, with probably black or blue jeans. But Lucas looks so weird without his glasses - John is used to seeing it on him. He looks almost vulnerable in a way. His mouth is open slightly and his breathing is slowed with sleep. It reminds John of that one documentary about how alligators would freeze themselves underneath frozen water in order to make it through winter, into spring. John sighs before he moves off the bed, stretching his arms and creaking the bed again. Lucas sniffles awake behind him while John tries to half-heartedly brush out the wrinkles in his t-shirt and shorts he only really used here and there when sleeping. John hums before he starts piling everything up and trying to at _least_ make his room seem cleaner.

 

"What are you doing?" Lucas's soft, dazed, and perfect voice croaks softly at him.

 

John looks at him to watch as the shorter man rubs his eyes and then releases a huge yawn, smacking his lips together before blinking. When he notices John still staring at him expectantly, he sits up and swings his legs around the bed, before he sits there and regains himself for a moment. "Ah... Sorry John, let me help you."

 

John immediately shakes his head no. "No, no. It's my house, and you're the guest." He says laughing at the other male, who was already starting to get up.

 

"Awe, and here I was, thinking this was some shabby one night stand. A pretty bad one, may I add." Lucas winks at John, teasingly playing with the other male.

 

John smirks before deciding to play along, while still bending over to clean up his room. He finds his ring and then slides it onto one of his many - ten, to be exact - fingers. "Well, for some reason, I thought you'd be better in bed." John shrugs, picking up the games and starting to put them back onto their shelves, while Lucas just sits and watches him, challenging yet playful eyes on John like a hunter finally about to spring on their prey. "Honestly, there was a lot more drooling and snoring than I expected." He sticks his tongue out at the Canadian.

 

"Well, maybe I'm a bit out of practice." He smirks, flirting dominantly while John raises a brow.

 

John walks over after checking out his room one more time with a quick glance. Then, he walks over to his bed, dropping one knee onto the bed. The sound of the creaks now fill the heated room, before John smiles lustfully at Lucas, trapped him with two arms around him, long blonde hair falling down over John's face as Lucas looks up at him. He wraps his arms around John's neck. "I could help you get back into the habit," John flirts slyly, licking his own lips with his tongue.

 

"Now you're talking," Lucas giggles softly, and sappily, or maybe because it's too early, John can't help but think that Lucas's laugh is one of his favourite sounds. It's just so familiar and easy and melodic, and so full of life. Something John felt he lacked at times, just sometimes sitting on the edge of his bed and vaping with depression running deeper than the blood in his body. To stop his train of thought and get the mood going, John leans down and kisses Lucas's glasses-less forehead, before kissing down the left side of his face - earning more giggles out of Lucas - before moving to his lips.

 

He's being a little too aggressive with his mouth for 12:30 in the morning, but can't bring himself to care as John cups Lucas's face and Lucas humming with greed, need, and satisfaction. John is so glad that Lucas doesn't seem to care that John is being as aggressive as usual, if not even a little more. A small whine erupts from Lucas's throat as John's hand grabs down at the growing bulge between his legs. John pauses the kissing so that the both of them can grab a sweet taste of air, before continuing with so much aggression, implying he's the top one, that Lucas lets out a moan of enjoyment. John can tell that he's happy.

 

John plants one more kiss before he pats Lucas's hair, and Lucas lets out a small whine of need. John shakes his head, "No, we need to eat breakfast first. So later, when I'm fucking your hard so hard, you'll be fine with it bleeds." He smirks.

 

Lucas looks surprised, not saying anything for a moment with a light blush on his face.

 

John smirks, before he hums, "Just something for you to consider." He winks. "Plus, I'm really hungry and have to pee."

 

"Ughh, fine!" Lucas whines, pushing himself off of the bed, sighing before he fumbles around for his glasses. Somehow, to Lucas, John looks way too normal after a heated make-out session, but he's not really one to say a word about it when he's already halfway into the bathroom to stick a toothbrush into his mouth, and managing to wipe his glasses off with his sleeve.

 

"Seems like you're in a good mood this morning," John notes, remembering how tired the pale-skinned Canadian had been yesterday.

 

Lucas glances at him. "It's not everyday I manage to wake up to my favourite person." He shrugs. John smirks at him.

 

"So, what are we going to do today? Other than me destroying that cute little asshole of your's." He smirks, and then Lucas looks away, that pinkish red tint on his face now a very light red. He laughs shyly. John can't help but want this day to hurry up any faster.

 

"Well, it's Saturday, so I thought we could go out, but I guess you had other plans," he says, already stalking towards the kitchen with hungry eyes.

 

"Yeah, yeah." John rolls his eyes.

 

-

 

John ends up being caught up in a game with Lucas watches him, often cackling and laughing at him from the bed while he scrolls through YouTube videos on his phone. The Canadian loves the feel-free mode of not having to worry about making an upload or get content pulled out of his ass. John starts talking to someone on Discord, and Lucas half-listens while stretched out on the bed and eventually slips into a sweet nap due to the familiar rambling in his ears.

 

A sweet voice enter his ears when he's shaken awake, only after a few minutes of slumber. "Am I not being entertaining enough for you today?" John says, entertained while running his fingers through Lucas's soft hair. The boy blinks and then tilts his head fro a moment, before he blinks.

 

With a grunt, Lucas pulls himself up and then rubs at his face. "Ah, sorry John." He looks down at his friend with a lopsided smile on his face. Lucas looks at his male companion for a minute, before his jaw releases a yawn. John looks amused for a moment, and then upset, and then fine again. Lucas instantly knows something is up, and he scoots off of the bed without hesitation. "What's up?" He says, pulling the other into a hug.

 

"Eh?" John looks at him for a minute, their faces so close, Lucas cupping the other's face before he leans in and kisses John on the forehead. "What are you doing?" John clearly forces out a laugh, but his laugh feels empty and emotionless compared to his usual happy self laughing when the duo are together. Obviously he's still annoyed or upset about something, and Lucas can't just put his finger on what that something is. He knows that it's not about him falling asleep. At least he hopes that's not it.

 

"I'm hugging you, you fucker." Lucas smirks at John.

 

John doesn't seem to want to answer, and instead just sighs, unmoving against Lucas. Lucas frowns and then puts his head on John's shoulder, shifting himself so he fits into the other's lap. He pulls his legs out so they curl over the other's thighs and around his waist. He squeezes John once more, before John does the same and rests his chin comfortably onto Lucas's shoulder. Lucas traces John's spine with his pointer finger, loving the bumpy feeling.

 

"What's up, John?"

 

"So pushy," John mutters, and Lucas is half expecting that exact reply. He laughs softly before he's quick to place a kiss against the other's neck. He can practically _feel_ the eye-roll coming from John.

 

After a few minutes of sitting chest to chest like this, Lucas finally feels John move and shrug underneath him. "I just wanted to hang out with you this weekend." Lucas lets out a hum of comfort and understanding. "But I know you're tired so I'm not going to yell at you not to sleep - that'd be a dick move."

 

Lucas smiles softly at him, moving his chin to cup the other's face again, and then Lucas plants a kiss onto his lips. He backs away before anything gets too serious, resting his arms around John's neck again. "I didn't know you were so needy," he teases whole-heartedly.

 

That seems to have sparked an interest in John. Air is thrust from Lucas's lungs after John climbs ontop of him, the same situation in the bed happening all over. John leans down, this time though, and starts to nibble on his ear. "Needy, huh?" He pushes Lucas's glasses up and off of his face, setting it safely away from them so they don't get crushed, before he and Lucas _finally_ embrace. They spend a few breathless moments licking into each other's mouths, exploring like a cave. Moans are passed from one mouth to another, from pleasure and pure enjoyment.

 

Lucas would never admit it, but these are the times that he loves. When he doesn't need to act all dominant, and can let John become the dominant one whilst he becomes submissive. The times when he can give in and let John lead, do whatever he wants while Lucas whole-heartedly follows him. It seems like they're never sure what this relationship is, an it's comforting when John can take the lead and when he says something about sex with Lucas, it usually ends up happening the next time he comes over. It's so relaxing and loving for Lucas, that he can just let himself really go. He's lost the time to care when he's in an embrace like this.

 

John pulls away so they can look at each other for a moment, Lucas's hair all over the floor, with John's own hair flowing down like a waterfall. Lucas smiles softly, as John brushes some hair out of his face. Lucas brings his hands forward to grab the other by the collar of the shirt, and bringing him back down. John happily dips down and kisses him again, their mouths making wet, loving, and loud smacking noises that break up the static silence of the room.

 

When John sits up to reposition himself, Lucas follows him, which catches John by surprise. Lucas hugs him again before falling back down to the ground, their eyes locked for a moment. "John?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Are you okay?"

 

He looks away, before he looks back down. "... Yeah," he says softly.

 

"Okay."

 

Silence drowns them out once again, John not really sure whether he should make a move, and Lucas wondering if he said the wrong thing. All Lucas can hear other than his annoying thoughts is the soft ticking of an abandoned wristwatch on the desk that John uses to set up his gaming monitor, and a lot of other unorganized things he uses while recording to spice up the humor for his audience. Both of their hearts are thumping in and out of sync.

 

That's when John finally speaks, his voice ever so soft. "What am I to you?"

 

It catches Lucas off guard, and he says, slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

 

"Am I just, like, your gay experiment?"

 

Lucas pulls himself up to a sitting position for a minute, his back starting to ache from laying on the ground for a while like he did. Lucas leans over and kisses John's cheek. The gesture seems to have little to no effect on the other.

 

"I just wish I knew what to call this." John mutters, before pushing Lucas carelessly back onto the ground. John's brain is cranking slowly into gear as Lucas's hands slide around his neck again, and John uses his own hands to creep up underneath Lucas's shirt. Lucas enjoys the warm hands against his stomach. They bend their necks again, their lips barely meeting again, before they do meet and they continue with their lip lock. Lucas feels a surprising moan escape his throat as John's hands roam around his stomach, sides, and low back. Once he thinks he can form sentences again, Lucas looks up at John needingly. The other male smiles sweetly at him, before he starts his great journey with his hands to travel down Lucas's body. He pauses down at Lucas's hips.

 

"Didn't you say I'd be good boyfriend material the other day? And that I should kiss you all the time?" Lucas questions, grinning at the male atop of him, before he lets out another moan of John now taking off his pants. He blinks and looks away with a red face, and hears the snicker of John. John uses one hand to trace up his ribs, pausing at the nipple of Lucas, and then enveloping Lucas into another kiss.

 

It's all too much for Lucas - the pinching of his nipple, the hand on his growing bugle, and now his tongue mixing with his tongue is all too much. His face and body feels so heated as he lets out a series of soft moans.

 

"Y'know," Lucas moans out, "I didn't ask if I could kiss you the first time because it was convenient. I mean, it," he pauses at the sharp sucking now at his neck, not realizing John had moved down. "i-it was, but, we have some ch-chemistry. I think," he laughs softly, before he curls his hands into fists, gasping as his good 'ol bulge becomes clear to the world. John still hasn't said a word. "It's also because I like you. Like. Really like you. In a physical way," Lucas confesses, a bright blush on his overheated body. John takes his moment to start lapping at Lucas's dick, looking up at him.

 

Feeling bolder, John grabs the base of Lucas's dick, before taking the entire thing into his mouth. Lucas can't talk anymore, and any sentence he tries to form is cut off by his own pleasure as John makes sure to use Lucas to his own full enjoyment. He only pauses to let himself breathe, and then he fills in Lucas's train of thought to cut the talking off. He has some fucking to do, clearly. "If you want me to be your boyfriend," he clears his throat, "you just have to let me know. I'll be whatever you want me to be."

 

The sucking continues as Lucas's mind is becoming nothing but heat and clouds, his hips slowly starting to buck up into John's mouth. He needs more. "I-I-," he gasps out, "Yes! Please, John. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

 

John, using this as a pass for his own bulge growing in his pants, takes this invitation as an excuse to go full out. He pauses, before he adjusts Lucas so he can see that cute little asshole all for himself. He laps at it for a minute, before he grins down at Lucas. "Sure thing, _baby_." He smirks at Lucas, before he inserts a finger into Lucas. The male is tight around his finger, and John blinks, not able to keep waiting for his own dick to go into this cutie. He uses this chance to look around for some lube, and finds some, making sure to use that in order to make sure that Lucas wouldn't be in too much pain.

 

John inserts one finger, and moves it slowly, before he inserts two, stretching Lucas out and making him more comfortable. Lucas is a hot mess underneath him, panting and letting out gasps of love and pleasure, and John isn't too sure he can deal with this harassment of a tease anymore. He grabs his own and blinks looking at Lucas, who just nods softly. John breathes in slowly, before he lines his dick up with Lucas's ass. When John moves forward, Lucas is so tight and is so _perfect_ to be in. Lucas arches his back, unable to breathe for a minute due to the pain, and John understands that, not moving for a while. He waits for the small nod from Lucas, before John starts to move. The heavy moans and pants fill the empty room, replacing the silence with comfortable sex.

 

John makes sure not to overdo it, Lucas curling and seeming ready to blow at any minute. He looks down at the male, who has tears in his eyes and his mouth is open, letting out squeals of enjoyment and pleasure, moans blessing John's ears. John picks up his pace, switching Lucas's position underneath him, and holding his leg up to get the deeper spots of inside him. It clearly works as Lucas suddenly becomes much tighter and it seems to be pulling John into him. John winces, before he grunts, eye squeezing shut for a moment as he felt himself come from this rather sweet and calm sex. Lucas is soon after when he feels the hot liquid pour inside of him, Lucas coming all over John's floor.

 

John scoffs for a minute, before he pushes Lucas's hair back and plants a soft kiss onto his forehead. "Wait here," he says softly, going to the bathroom to grab a wash clothe or a towel to something to wet and clean Lucas up. John comes back and then picks Lucas up, the other still out of it, eyes half lidded as his chest rises and falls. John gently puts him onto the bed after cleaning him down quickly, and then lays down next to him.

 

"Now, you can sleep." John laughs softly.

 

It doesn't take long for Lucas to be asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on https://theashpuma.tumblr.com/ for headcanons or to hmu. it's new(literally just made it today) owo


End file.
